Fuedal Mishaps in the Modern World
by Riharu
Summary: This is my first Inuyasha fic, and the first in a while. The IY gang have bad experiences in the modern era. Ch.5 is finally up. Please R&R! And most of all, enjoy!
1. At the Theater

Hi! It's me again, finally. Three fanfics have been deleted, only one remains, and it was the first one, too, grammar mistakes and all. Well, hopefully you people reading this will enjoy my fic, so without further delay, here it is!

Chapter one: At the Theater

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, Shrek 2or its characters, or the Incredible hulk.

Setting: somehow, don't ask me how, Kagome convinces sango and Miroku to go on a date in her time period. (Also, don't ask me how they got there; I'm just writing this stuff)

So anyways, they went to see Shrek 2 in the old $1 movie theater down the street. And now, we come to our story.

Sango and miroku are just taking their seats as the first preview comes up. Sango also took a purse Kagome lent her to smuggle Kirara in, whom she then let out to view the film with them.

They stare at the screen a while, and then Sango turns to Miroku. " Hey, I thought we were here to see something called 'Shrek' or something, not the 'Incredible Hulk!' Kagome said it would be funny, but this is just plain stupid!

" I'm sure this must be just some prologue to the actual movie, or something. Let's just wait and see if it starts playing the movie in a few minutes."

Sango slumps down in her seat. "Well, if you say so……"

They wait for a few minutes intensely watching the boring previews, which made people stare at them even more than they previously were staring at their outfits, which were earlier, dismissed as cosplay. Finally, the feature presentation begins. The pair watch in silence for a while. There were many times when the rest of the present audience started giggling, though neither Sango nor Miroku knew why. About half an hour into the movie, Puss and Boots arrived in the movie originally to kill Shrek before becoming an ally. At that time, kirara started to softly growl.

"Kirara!" Sango hissed at her pet. "Stop that!"

"Mew?" Kirara looked up and cutely blinked, practically saying, "who, me?"

Sango shook her head and continued to watch the movie. This continued each time Puss appeared on screen, until finally Kirara started hissing and yowling. While Sango hurried to keep her quiet and everyone else turned around to see what was causing the disturbance, the Puss on the screen seemed to react. He gave an evil look, and suddenly transformed into a monster!

That's when things got chaotic. Somebody screamed, and Sango and Miroku looked up to see an evil Puss and Shrek coming out of the screen!

Miroku and Sango quickly stood up and Kirara jumped to the side, transforming. "kagome never said anything about demons popping out of the movies!" Miroku exclaimed. "Why, if I remember correctly, she was saying……"

BEGIN FLASHBACK MODE

"I know you'll have a great time! It'll be nice, harmless fun! Come on, what d'ya say? You and Sango reeeeeeaally should go and just enjoy yourselves for once!"

"Are you sure it's not dangerous? I mean, I've heard you talking about how everyday things in your era can cause deadly illness, and there are always the risks of bad people everywhere, even here! Who knows what perverts could attack us in your era!"

Sango smirked. "Well, I'm sure if there are any lechers hanging around, it would be you, Miroku."

Kagome giggled. "You'll be fine, I promise! There's nothing worse than what you would find here. Go have some fun not having to constantly deal with demons. We'll just stay with Kaede or something until you get back."

END FLASHBACK

"There shouldn't be any demons here! What's going on!"

"I dunno, but I don't think we're going to get an answer standing around here. Kirara!" Sango prepared for action as the monsters that were once a cute feline and an ogre started swiftly gaining on them.

"Your right. We're just going to have to defeat these monsters! Evil beings begone!" Miroku shouted as he threw those little spell paper-thingies. (A/N: Hey, I don't know everything!)

The spell thingies hit their target, but only served to seemingly confuse the monsters. While they were puzzling at the little rectangular papers stuck to their heads, Sango came up around them on Kirara and attacked them with her ….boomerang. (A/N: Once upon a time I remembered what it was called, but I forgot. I haven't been to any fan websites or done research or anything, and they never seem to say what it is on the show, so sorry if calling it a big boomerang bothers you. Please review when you're done reading this or e-mail me the correct term, and perhaps on the next chappie (if there is one) I'll use the the right terminology. Well, I've kept you too long. Enjoy the rest of chapter one!)

Suddenly, the "monsters split in half on contact, and sparks and gears flew everywhere. "Cut, cut!" someone shouted from around the corner. "Hey, people, who the hell do you think you are, barging in here with your damn weirdo outfits and destroying our set! Who assholes need to go right back to wherever the hellhole you crawled out of and leave our filming far enough alone!"

"…..Filming?"

"….weirdo outfits…! Hey, you just insulted my top-of-the-line designer clothes! You bastard!" Sango started raving at the little man who followed the voice. "Do you know how much it cost me!"

"Uh, Sango, I think-"

"What? Miroku, you're on his side, too! This is soooo not fair! I try to do my best, and people make fun of me! Its-"

"Umm, Sango, he's already passed out. I think you scared him a bit too much."

Sango looks at the man. "Oh……oops. Still, he had no right to make fun of me!" She crosses her arms and pouts like a little kid. "This wasn't any fun at all. I want to go home, right now, Miroku."

"Okay, there, there. It'll be alllright." Miroku cuddles Sango in the way that always results in a-

SLAP!

The end of Chapter one of Fuedal mishaps in the modern world. Hope you liked it enough for me to make another chappie! Well, that's all now, bye-bye! 


	2. At the Arcade

**I'm back! Only one review, though…. Sniff….**

**Well, thanx to DarkFireSoul for the compliment!**

**So now, here's chapter 2: at the arcade**

**_Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Inuyasha, Street fighter, or any other video games listed here._**

One day, (in the feudal era) the IY gang was bored. Just like me, who is typing this and has no life. But anyways, the new moon was quickly approaching, yet there were no recent demon attacks. Inuyasha was bored out of his mind.

"Ugh, why do we just have to wait around for something to happen!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome glared at him. "Well, its not like we want to get into a battle this close to the new moon. Just have patience until the day after tomorrow so you can be at full strength."

"But all this waiting around is booooring! Why can't we do something?

"Well, I'm going back home. It's about time I did, and we do need some more supplies."

Inuyasha gives her his "whatever, suit yourself" pose. "Well, just don't take so long like you did the last time. I don't wanna hafta come after you."

Shippo smirks. "Really? I would've thought you would want to go with Kagome."

PUNCH!

"Ow, what'd ya do that for, Inuyasha? I just thought-"

"Keep it to yourself! I don't want to hear any more of your stupid ideas!"

"Well, actually, I think that was a good idea, Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Wha! You're on his side, Kagome?"

"No, I'm not taking sides, I just thought of something fun! You're bored out your mind here, so why not come with me and do something from my era?"

"Huh? But, that would be reeeally awkward…."

"That's alright, you'll be in your human form tomorrow night, so you'll blend in perfectly! Come on, pleeeeeeease?"

"Aw, what the hell. It's better than hanging out here with these people," Inuyasha says, pointing at Sango and Miroku talking deeply, and Shippo who was running around, chasing a chipmunk.

"Then it's settled! We can go back for a day tomorrow!"

The next day, Inuyasha and Kagome go down the well. "See ya, losers!" Inuyasha yells to the rest of the group as they go.

When they jump out into the new era, Sota is playing around nearby. "Hey sis! You're back!" He sees Inuyasha behind her. "Hey, what's Inuyasha doing here?"

"None of your damn business," Inuyasha replies.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome says with alarm. "Uh, what he meant to say was, he wanted to come and, uh, visit! Uh, yeah, that's all!"

Sota looks at her older sister like she as crazy. "Oo-kay, whatever you say. Well, see you around!" Sota runs off.

"nice excuse. I'm sure he definitely believed you." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Well, he's just a kid! You shouldn't use harsh language around him, or he might pick something up, and I don't want my little bro going around cussing all the time!"

"Aw, come on, as if that was ever going to happen…"

Nearby, Sota accidently drops (or rather, slams) his basketball on his foot. "Dammit!"

Kagome glares at Inuyasha. "What were you saying?"

"ah, never mind."

"I thought so."

Later that evening, Inuyasha transforms to his human form. He walks into a room, and everyone (except Kagome) stares at the stranger.

"…….Do we know you…?" Sota starts.

"I should hope so." Kagome says. The rest of the family takes a closer look to find that the stranger is really-

"Inuyasha? Why is your hair black? Where'd your ears go?"

"This is going to take some explaining……." Kagome sighs.

Okay, this is getting long, so I'm gonna skip a bit. Anyways, Inuyasha and Kagome decide to take Sota to the arcade. BIG mistake. First, Inuyasha find the strength tester games. Needless to say, it broke, but luckily nobody was watching. Inuyasha softly puts the hammer-thing back and quickly walks away.

Then, he met up with Kagome, rocking the houseon Street Fighter. "Oh yeah! I'm the champ!"

Inuyasha smirks. "Not until you take on me, your not."

"Alright, challenge accepted. You're on! Just don't cry when I win!"

"As if. This is a fighting game, and I'm gonna whoop you!"

Anyways, they play once, and Kagome wins a swift victory before Inuyasha has a chance to learn the controls. On round 2, however, Inuyasha makes a comeback.

"What'd I tell you? I don't lose that easy." Inuyasha starts making fun of how Kagome lost to an ameteur, and doesn't realize the third round had started. Before he could defend himself, he had lost the match.

"WHAT! Hey, that's not fair! I wasn't ready!"

Kagome smirks. "Ya snooze, ya lose, Inuyasha."

Suddenly, a familiar voice comes from behind Kagome. "Wow, Kagome. You're really good at tht. Could you teach me sometime?" Kagome turns around.

"Hoshi?"

End of chapter 2

**Hey, Hoshi is his name, right? The guy from her school with a crush on her? Just want to make sure I got it right. Anyways, that's all for Chapter 2 of Feudal Mishaps in the Modern World. This Riharu, signing out.**


	3. At the Arcade prt 2

**_Chapter 3 has finally arrived! However, only to find 1 more review from my buddy.Thanx for the suggestion, I'll keep it in mind for next chapter.  
however, now it's time to continue our storie at the arcade!  
_**

**_PLEASE review. (no pressures, right?)  
_**

**_"Disclaimer: I honestly must say I do not own Inuyasha. Unfortunately._**

Ch.3 At the Arcade, Pt 2

"Hoshi!" Kagome is startled to see her schoolmate pop out behind her.

"Hello, Kagome! What brings a girl like you to the arcade? especially with how sick you usually are..."

"Um, uh, I just..."

"Kagome! Come back here and face me again! That last round wasn't fair!" Inuyasha butted in, and tried to drag Kagome back to the game.

Hoshi sees Inuyasha and looks startled."...Oh! So that's why you're here!"

"Huh?" _Omg, he must think this is a date! Oh no!_ Kagome thinks.

"Yep, you've never been the kind to decline a challenge!" Hoshi says,abnormally cheerful. (Dude, that's like, really cheerful.)

"What?"

"Well, you never even let me beat you at a fighting game, so you must have been challenged by... uh... hey dude, what's your name?"

"Huh? Me? Inuyasha."

"Yeah. so, lemme guess:Inuyasha challenged you to Street Fighter and you couldn't refuse?"

"Umm, well, something like that, I guess..." Kagome stammered. _Phew..._

Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently. "Heeeellooo, I'm still waiting,Kagome. Hurry your ass on over here!"

"Coming!" Kagome turns to Hoshi. "Well, guess I'll see you around,then!"

"Well, okay. See you at school! Hope you keep feeling better!" Hoshi runs off.

"Phew, thank goodness he left..." Kagome said to herself.

"Hurry up! I don't have all night!" "Coming, coming..."

Back in the Fuedal era...

"That's pathetic. You tried 15 times but only could defeat Kagome once!" Shippo was making fun of Inuyasha.

"Aww, can it. Those video games are a waste of my time."

"geez... and the only time you won was a fluke when the video game broke down from you slamming the buttons so hard. (Inuyasha: Twitch)In fact, you were about to lose when you mashed the buttons so hard to win... and won't Kagome have to pay for the damages? (Bigger twitch)That's rude, Inuyash- AAAAAAAAAahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Needless to say, no one ever mentioned that little endeaver again. Poor Shippo got bups that lasted weeks, instead of just a few frames or shots, like normal.

END CH.3!

**_I decided to cut this short due to lack of reviews and will continue making short chappies until I get my reviews! So pleaseclick the little review button now so that any wishes for a longer chappie next time might be fulfilled! Bye for now/spanbr br br /body /html_**


	4. At the Candy Shop

Wah! Ch.4! Finally, I have decided to update. Thanks to the one review I received... **sniff** anyways, I'll be borrowing Elemental Alchemist's idea on this chapter. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, IT'S IDEAS, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. Thank you.

Ch. 4- At the Candy Shop

Shippo is walking down a street with a poorly drawn map in his hand. He comes to an intersection and stops, looking around frantically for something familiar. But of course, nothing was. "Oh no, don't tell me I'm lost again..."

The adorable fox demon had previously been waiting in the Feudal Era for Kagome and Inuyasha to return from Kagome's time when Shippo became reeeally bored and depressed. Inuyasha wasn't around to make fun of, sothere was really nothing for him to do. So he decided to go look for them. Again, don't ask me how he was able to get through the well. He just was for the sake of my fanfic.

When he previously emerged from the well, Sota was playing nearby.

"Hey, a kitty!" Sota exclaimed when he saw Shippo. "Come here, kitty! Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!"

"I'm NOT a KITTY!"

"Ooooo, a talking kitty."

"Oh, nevermind. Hey, d'you know where Inuyasha is?"

"No...," replied Sota, wondering why this talking kitty was questioning him, and decided what the heck, he would help this kitty in need. "Well, Kagome is at school, and often he stalks here..."

"Okay, so where is her school? ... Hey shouldn't you be at school, too?"

"Nope, today I'm playing hookey!"

Shippo sweatdrops, and thinks... (He says it so calmly...)

Sota all-of-a-sudden bolts inside, and comes back out with a slip of paper in his hand. "Here's a map to her school. Just take a right, a left, the second left, a right, and it's on the left! You can't miss it! Okay maybe you can but that isn't the point!"

Anyways, back to the intersection...

"Oh, where do I go now?" the direction un-coordinated fox wondered. Arg, this thing makes no sense!" He throws down the map in fury, and it lands in a drainage ditch.

A little kid walking on the other side of the street points at Shippo. "Mama, what's dat?"

"Don't touch it Billy, it probably has rabies." His mother drags the kid away.

Shippo sighs. "I'm so unloved... I should probably ask for directions somewhere." Shippo enters the nearest shop, which just happens to be American Candy Factory. (pardon the lame name!)

As he steps into the sugary heaven-on-earth, he stopped, staring at all the sweets packed wall-to-wall on the shelves.

It was then that all hell broke loose.

Shippo was instantly all over the shelves, digging through boxes of candy and eating it. Wrappers were flying. The store was soon filled with litter of wrappers, empty boxes, and any candy he didn't like. When a cashier tried to stop him, he scared off the poor guy with his top.

Ten minutes later, the manager, who was an old short guy previously napping in the back was awakened by the commotion and came in to his unrecognizable shop to catch Shippo in the middle of demolishing the cookies. "Why, you rascal! Get out of here! SCOOT!" the geezer said, snatching away the cookie Shippo was about to bite into.

Droplets formed at the corners of Shippo's eyes, soon followed by streams of tears. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! He took my cookie! Waaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

"Aw, fine, here's youir stupid cookie! JUST GET OUT OF MY SHOP!" he says as he throws Shippo out.

When outside Shippo remembers why he was there in the first place, but knows it is useless to ask the crazy manager.

Then, as if nothing could be worse, Shippo gets a major sugar high. And it starts the rain.

"Wheeeeeee!"

Shippo goes wild. Suddenly, he's everywhere, from jumping on top of passing cars to scurrying up lampostsjust to parachute off them again.

Finally, he stops of top of a car with an antennae and starts using it as a microphone, and sings, "I'm Singing in the Rain."

"I'm siiiiiingin in the raaaaaain,- I'm siiiiiiiingin in the raaain! What a woooooooonderful feeeeeeeling, I'm siiiiiin-

"Hey, shut it up there!" The driver swerves and Shippo falls into the ditch. Fortunately, the ditch was right in front of Kagome's house as she was just arriving home.

"Someone... help...me...cough

"Kagome sees Shippo lying in the ditch. "Omg, Shippo! Are you alright!"

"Mommy? Mommy, is that you?" Shippo asks weakly.

"Oh Shippo, you're soaked! I need to get you inside!" Kagome says as she picked him up.

Cradled in her arms, Shippo fell fast asleep.

About an hour later, Shippo wakes up to see Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sota staring at him.

"He's awake! Shippo!" Kagome says, hugging him.

Sota jumps in. "Kitty! Yay, kitty's awake! Let's play with the kitty!"

"Sota, go play with Buyo," Kagome commandingly tells her little brother.

Despite the liveliness of everyone else, Shippo was still half-asleep. "Mommy-?"

Kagome sighs. "He still thinks I'm his mother or something. Oh well, he's so cute when he's sleeping! Like a little kid! But nothing like Sota. Sota snores too loud. "

Suddenly, Inuyasha decides to stir things up a bit. He previously watched "Star Wars Episode V"(which I also do not own) with Sota (Yes, he was there the entire time. He told Sota to lie if anyone asked for him.). If he thinks Kagome is his mother, he thinks, then what if...

Inuyasha approaches Shippo. "Who are you?" Shippo asks.

Inuyasha takes a deep breath and claps Shippo on the shoulder. "Shippo, I am your father." (you knew it was coming.)

Shippo partly snapped into reality. "Hey, no you aren't! My dad died!" he cries.

"Look into your heart, you know it to be true."

Shippo regains full wits. "Inuyasha, ehat are you saying? What's wrong with you?"

Inuyasha grunts. " Ah shut it. You were freakin me out for a while, and I was kidding. Geez, can't you take a joke?" he sneered.

"Aw Inuyasha, you were worried about me, weren't you?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha punches Shippo.

"inuyasha!" exclaimes Kagome. "Sit boy!"

CRASH!

End of Ch. 4

Thank-you to anyone reading this! Now please everyone review and make Riharu happy, alright? Bye now!

Ps sorry for that typo there, I fixed it now. THANKS!


	5. At the amusement park

Yay! People actually reviewed my story! I'm very, very sorry, this update is loooong overdue, but I've been busy.. poor excuse, huh? Well, who cares.

A/N: Yes that was a major typo in the last chapter, as some of you pointed out. I want you to know that I honestly made a mistake and am sorry, and corrected it as soon as I discovered the error (which wasn't until y'all brought it to my attention... kinda sad.) The lesson of this encounter: always reread what you've typed. In addition, to some of you who commented, the real reason Ch.3 was cut short was because of writer's block. I just felt like blaming it on someone. I'm mucho sorry. Anyhoo, on with this long-awaited chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha, or any of the characters. Also, I do not own any amusement parks or rides, or Disney.

Ch.5: At the amusement park

"Ren... are you sure this is safe? --;;;"

"Absolutely positively, Lord Sesshomaru! Wheee!"

"We're all going to die!"

Sesshomaru and his **ahem** minions were in an amusement park, about to ride the Tower of Terror.

How they got there you ask? Pretty much the same way the IY gang got to the modern era in the previous chapters, minus the well: I have no clue. As for the amusement park...

**flashback mode**

One random day, Sesshie, Ren, and Jaken found a weird city amongst their wanderings. The smell of gasoline filled the air as people and cars filled the area. You'd guess right to think they ended up in Kagome's time.

Anyhoo, not knowing where to go, they walked around for about an hour, all the while getting lots of stares. Then they came to large whimsical gates surrounding a theme park. They looked inside through the bars, and saw crazy people. Sesshie started to walk away, and Jaken (being the suck-up he is) followed him, but Ren still stood there, watching in amazement. Sesshomaru noticed this, paused, and looked back at Ren, to find her suddenly gone.

As the guys stare at the spot Ren had just occupied, they hear a familiar voice say, "Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken, lookie here!" They looked up to see Ren standing next to 2 giant comical-looking animals, and wearing mouse ears.

"Ren..." starts Sesshomaru, but she doesn't hear because she ha already run off into the crowd.

The guys stand silent for a minute.

"...Go get her, Jaken."

Jaken looks sharply at him. "Eh! M-me, go in th-there? With all those crazy humans? No way am _I_ going in there." He turns and folds his arms in defiance.

KONK!

The little green demon flies through the bars with a large bump on his head. He rubs the bump, gives an evil look back at his "Lord," which is easily topped by an intimidating glare, and so he slinks off in search for the human girl.

The majestic demon stood waiting for a while undisturbed, mostly because of the way he eyed anyone who got too close. However, it wasn't long before some wild otaku spotted him, thought he was super-hot and decided to be a determined fangirl, and started talking to him.

"Hi, I'm Audra, what's your name?" Sesshomaru pretended not to hear, at no avail. "That's great! So, like, how are you? I'm just fan-tastic, in case you were wondering"(Sesshie wasn't) "Hey do you like Goofy? He's like, my all-time favorite Disney character! By the way, I love the outfit. Hey is that a real sword? Sweet! I wish I could have my own sword, but mom won't let me. Something about destroying the house. So anyways, ... (goes on for a while)." As she keeps blabbing on and on, it gets harder and harder for Sesshomaru to tune her out. Eventually, he gets tired of standing and listening to the endless one-sided chatter of the crazy fangirl and of waiting for Jaken and ends up trying to get away. However, the crazy fangirl wasn't about to let that happen, and grabbed his arm, which made Sesshie more annoyed, and so he tries to walk away through the gate.

The worker there smiles and bars his way, asking for 50,000 yen. This is the breaking point. Sesshie flashes out his tenseiga and waves it menacingly, despite the fact it can't actually kill anybody. But y'know, nobody around knew that. And he didn't really want to kill the innocent people for no reason.

At the sight of the sword, both the fangirl and worker scatter, leaving Sesshomaru some brief peace.

He walks a little way, looking around, until he hears his (minions) yell out from somewhere above him, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

He looks up to see them on a random ride, Ren as if she were having the time of her life, and Jaken clinging to the restraints as if for dear life. Sesshomaru starts to second guess his coming to find them, and thinks, (maybe I should just leave them there...)

"Come on, M'lord! It's fun!" piped the excited Ren.

"Lord help me . why'd you have to drag me up here, too?" Jaken said shakily.

"Come on, Lord Sesshomaru! Please? Pwetty Pwease?" Ren gives him that oh-so-irresistible puppy-dog face.

"--;;; ...Fine. But we're leaving after this."

"Yay! Thank you very much!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT AGAIN!" (A/N poor Jaken... )

**End flashback mode**

Anyways, that's how they officially arrived there. After that, however, they ended up on every single roller coaster twice before coming to our present situation on the tower of terror. And now they start going up.

"Yaaaay, this is soo much fun! Don't you think so, Master Jaken?"

"I really don't like heights... I have a bad feeling about this..."

Soon they reach the top of the tower. The ride pauses, as if to build up even more of the anticipation the party was feeling right then, and then- WOOSH! They fell a few stories, and then were suddenly caught, thrown back up partway before plummeting again, each time getting lower and lower until they finally reached the end of the 'terrifying' ride.

"Whee! Lat's do it again, let's do it again!"

This time, Sesshomaru decides to intervene and says, "We really should leave now.."

"Oh come on! Pwease?"

"--;;; ...Only if Jaken agrees. Jak-" Just as he says this, Jaken hurls. Right next to Sesshomaru's foot.

"We're leaving. Now." Sesshomaru is quick to react. And so they leave, finally. Then, once they leave the strange town, they are suddenly back in their own era. And so ends Ch.5.

* * *

Riharu: Ta-da! Finally, an update. Sorry if it's not the best, and that it took so long. Now, please review! Ideas are welcome! No flames, please! 

Also, I noted that I do tend to switch randomly from past tense and present tense. Sorry if that annoys, I'll try and work on it.


End file.
